


Qualis Pater

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Diamonds Droog - Freeform, Gen, Humanstuck, Sadstuck, Stabdads, Stabdads AU, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>==> Your name is Aradia Megido</p><p>Her fingers danced lightly over the case at her side. The instrument was ready to be taken out and played.<br/>But it wasn’t the time. Not at that moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qualis Pater

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I do not know how to describe things. Forgive me.  
> Also dang this is focused more on Stabkids that the actual MC. Oh well, this is just a setting fic.

The girl in the puddle tilted her head, looking wet and forlorn, with curls plastered to her face. The corners of her eyes were wrinkled slightly, mouth slight with an amused smile, and eyes without their usual clarity. It was strange, for an occasion such as this, though they still twinkled with anticipation and want.

_= > Your name is Aradia Megido_

Her fingers danced lightly over the case at her side. The instrument was ready to be taken out and played.

But it wasn’t the time. Not at that moment.

The others around her carried on with their work. It was almost time. She was to be called soon, and she should be ready at any given moment. He fingers twitched as she fiddled around with her white tie.

Instead, she listened to sermons that meant nothing and to the raspy ranting of a voice that quaked. The owner of said voice looked at her, and just shook his head, lips aquiver.

He also had an instrument case. It was smaller, and was more shapely than the girl’s case; he held it close to his body as he snarled at the wet sprays that still reached them under the canvas shade.

And he paused from his angry babbling as he glared at her bemused expression.

"Even for this, you cannot quit with your weird obsession"

His posture was awkward, and bags weighed heavily on his face. His eyes were bloodshot. His cheeks were tear-stained.

He brushed back his bird’s nest hair, and clicked his tongue at her.

"Yes. But today is special. And you agreed to play with me."

_== > And you are here today –_

He let loose another string of absurd curses, then hugged himself, clutching at his suit’s sleeves. He looked at what was before them.

"Are you alright?"

 _"_ Yes. Karkat, you should be asking yourself this question, not me."

He reached out, and lightly patted her shoulder.

"You’re shaking."

She pauses

"So I am."

"Let’s get this over with then."

They both opened their cases and took out their instruments.

He, a full sized violin, her, a tenor saxophone.

_== > To play like your old man_

And in that moment, that was all there was – the steady tuneless patter of rain, accompanied by a rich, smooth voice, and a vibrant, metallic one.

He played with a rough sort of passion. Raw, and abrupt. She played with sharp bursts, letting out an almost throaty noise.

* * *

 

She leaned in, and reverently opened the finely wooded coffin.

There lay Diamonds Droog in a finely tailored suit.

He had his hat on his head, and his back up hat and cuestick under his arms that have been folded on to his chest. The corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly, forever frozen in death.

She knew that there were two swedish fish in his pockets.

She brought her face to his and kissed his cheek.

Aradia gave the sleeping face a small smile, and she quietly whispered-

"I guess I am just like an old man right now."

She chuckled.

"How strange."

**Author's Note:**

> Last line inspired by this comic by Tricotee @ tumblr http://tricotee.tumblr.com/post/82349056746/bet-you-all-thought-id-never-finish-the-last-one


End file.
